


The Future Has Passed

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids, Music Source: America, Music Source: The Last Unicorn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: When the last moon is castOver the last star of morningAnd the future has passedWithout even a last desperate warning----ALegend of Zelda: Breath of the Wildfanvid to the tune of "The Last Unicorn" by America.
Relationships: Breath of the Wild Link/Zelda, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Inspired by The Last Unicorn, Sparky Lurkdragon's Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Future Has Passed

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting my first fanvid in over a decade.
> 
> I went through three different video editing programs to find a replacement for my old standby of the mid-2000's Windows Movie Maker, and eventually settled on VSDC after a lot of cussing while I learned the ropes.
> 
> This was created for the Banned Together Bingo, which provides prompts based on reasons why works of art have been challenged or banned. The prompt was "Fantasy", and I can think of nothing more fitting than a fanvid of a fantasy game with a song from a fantasy film. How scandalous!
> 
> I've associated BotW!Zelda with "The Last Unicorn" for a while, so I'm glad I got the inspiration to bring this fanvid project to life.


End file.
